Nora's Pirate Grandma
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: A side story for Magic Of A Jail Bird. While searching through some of Nora's family stuff Nora and Heather discover some forgotten history. Kind of my responce to Pirate101


**Nora's Pirate Grandma **

_Alright this is a one-shot side story from Magic Of A Jail Bird, you will need to read it to fully understand, technically you can call it a cross over of Pirates 101 and Wizard 101 but still. Again if you havn't read any of my other stories dealing with Wizard 101 you will not get this. Ps: At the end their will be a not about the other stories._

_**Warning: Again must read other stories or you wont understand!**_

* * *

Heather searched through the endless pile of boxes. She was in Nora's family summer house, in their attic to be more precice.

The Necromancer let out a caughing fit as she moved and old dusty box. "What exactly are we looking for again?" She growled impatiently.

The red headed pyromancer stopped shivting through her box, and glared at her spiky black haired friend. "Duh I already told you we are looking for insperation. My idea's for our show don't just pop out of thin air." She said before turning back to her work.

"And you think a bunch of old box's will help?"

"Just help me look, please." Nora said desperatly.

"Ok fine." Heather mumbled. She moved onto a particalurly old looking box, and opened it up. The smell of gun poweder, sweat, and dirt hit her instantly. Frowning Heather reached down and pulled up a very old looking pirate hat. It was a grayish red with black outlining, in the front of it was a little fox. She looked back in the box and pulled out some matching clothes.

"Ow!" Heather shouted suddenly, when she made a move to pick up the clothing. She hissed in pain, as blood dribbled down her thum.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked coming to her side instantly.

"Oh nothing, I just cut my self on something." Heather told her, still gripping her thum.

Nora was about to say something when her ruby eyes landed on the box. "Hey i've forgotten all about this!" She said leaning down to inspect it.

"What is it?" Heather asked leaning down.

"It's my great great Gradma's pirate gear!" Nora exclaimed, picking up the pirate hat.

"Your Grandma was a pirate?" Heather questioned, in disbelief.

"The best in the spiral!" Nora said happily. She reached in and carefully picked up the main set of clothing. She unfolded it revealing two old fan like blades. "Dad said she won these from a man that tried to kill her. She took them and set forth to become the best pirate the spiral ever seen!" Nora told Heather happily, an odd glint in her eye.

"The thought accurse to me that these are rather dangerous." Heather said taking the sharp blades from her friend. "And you are one of the last people I trust with a weapon."

"Please you worry too much." Nora said offhandedly, before digging through the box agian.

Heather looked down at the fan like blades in her hand. They looked worn like they've been used alot. Their was dark splotches all over them, from rust or blood she didn't know.

"Here we are!" Nora declared pulling out a old painting. She removed the cover to reveal a small crew of pirates and a magnificiant ship right behind them. "Her names was Calamity Jones, she married a luitenant names Marcus Flame my Great great grandad. Us Flames owe all our wealth to her."

Ignoring her friends ranting Heather inspected the picture. The crew looked like a odd mash up of people, one being some undead person, and another a fox, their was even a Mooshu warrior in the mix. Calamity stood in the middle glaring at the painter.

She had straight red hair almost exaclty like Nora's. Their faces looked a lot alike yet completely different. Calamity's face was serious with hidden rage, while Nora usually looked carefree if not annoyed. The biggest difference was their eyes. Nora's where a light amber coloring, while Calamity's was a dark green, hardened from battle.

"Did she know any magic?" Heahter questioned.

Nora shook her head no. "No, but she was very clever like yours truly, people say she could trick anybody into doing her will. There is even rumor that she tricked a whole town into doing what she said.

Heather shivored. " That explains alot." She mumbled, putting the painting down.

* * *

_Short yes, if you don't like it fine suit yourself, I just thought it kind of fit. If you havn't plaid Pirates 101 go check it out its actoully kind of fun._

_As for the other stories. Harry Potter and the Necromancer may be updated, but I can almost Garuntee that Magic of a Jail Bird wont, becouse it costs to money just to write a fanfic about and Wizard 101 has been frustrating me latly so ya...no._

_Ps: Sorry for any mistakes my Grammer and spell check isn't working for some odd reason. Example: amdfdfgr... a red line didn't show up their. See ya next time and please review._


End file.
